Red Fangs Pack
The Red Fangs Pack is a band of violent foxes living somewhere in off-territory Overview The Red Fangs Pack are a pack of foxes living near the Clans. They are bloodthirsty and ruthless, and they especially hate cats. They like blood and value strength, cunning, and power. The Red Fangs Pack was originally Scar's pack, a group of more peaceful and cat-friendly foxes. One fox took over the group and turned it into the Red Fangs. Structure The Red Fangs Pack is ruled by one leader who has dictatorial command over the group. He is assisted by a second-in-command, and they have one healer. The rest of the foxes serve as fighters, hunting and fighting for the group. Pupils are young foxes in training to be fighters. Vixens are mothers of pups, young foxes. The eldest group members are known as oldies. Territory The Red Fangs Pack is settled in an open forest. Trees are more spaced out than in a forest such as TreeClan territory. Camp The Pack makes its camp in a clearing with a few trees, with hollows as their dens. History The Red Fangs Pack was originally Scar's pack, nomadic foxes that traveled around the mountainous regions where the Clans lived. At some point during the DarkClan War an unknown fox came. He deposed Scar, cast out or killed all those loyal to him, and settled the group down permanently as the Red Fangs Pack. Before the Crimson Guild War, the fox Toxic came to power and led his pack against FieldClan, invading its territory. FieldClan called for the aid of TreeClan. The TreeClan deputy injured Toxic's jaw to the point where it had to be amputated, and the foxes were sent back to their territory in defeat and shame. Toxic fell ill and remained in his den. The pack was divided in political tensions for a long time afterwards. Most of the pack wanted the second-in-command Flicker to take over, seeing Toxic as too weak to properly lead; some even wished for Flicker to kill Toxic and take over by force. A few foxes remained loyal to Toxic, and defended him against the harsh criticisms of his opponents. Flicker agreed with her supporters and was even willing to kill Toxic, but she did not openly agree with anyone to protect her position. Rules # Listen to the leader # Life isn't fair, so neither is the pack. Deal with it. # Killing is always an option. # Feed the kittens before anyone. They need to be strong too. # Be loyal or die. # Cats are the enemy, and are occasionally food. Kill on sight (unless there are a ton of them) # Anyone can have kits (unless they're underaged). The more the better. Trivia * The Red Fangs Pack was locked after only five pages of roleplay, due to disuse, but reopened. * It has a significant place in the upcoming plot. * Originally the Red Fangs Pack was its own group founded by Toxic, but when the pre-restart and restart eras were connected Absent Answers and Quillfang decided that it was unrealistic to have two fox packs (Scar's pack and the Red Fangs) around, as foxes are solitary animals. Therefore the two groups were joined. Category:Places Category:Fox Packs Category:Hidden Groups